Berserk
by Zonadow
Summary: Prowl is shot in battle and Jazz goes on a berserker rage, thrashing many 'Cons in the process. JazzxProwl, suggestiveness at the very end. It's a quickie inspired by the song Shotgun by The Outline.


Fic set in G1.

----------------------------------------------------------------

None of either factions had seen anything like it.

Not in any one of the billions of years they've lived, they have never seen a mech go berserk like he had.

He practically beat _Megatron_ with his rage.

It was a simple recon mission, and Jazz and Prowl had gone out sneaking by an abandoned factory where Teletraan 1 had detected Decepticon energy signals.

Jazz was on one side of the building, Prowl on the other, both scaling the rafters above the building, and Megatron and his troops were underneath them discussing the next battle plan to defeat the Autobots and to gain more energy to power Cybertron, blah blah blah.

Prowl had inched forward to hear better, and knocked a rock off the rafter he was on, causing a sound and Starscream had looked up, and shouted to alert the others of Prowl's presence, still not seeing Jazz.

Jazz had called for backup immediately, and jumped across the rafters, tackling Prowl out of the way of the line of fire - and right out of the window behind him.

They both hit the ground and were dazed, Prowl's door wings jarred and Jazz had whacked his head against Prowl's.

They were hiding behind a boulder or two, constantly dodging fire when the others came, and a full scale _battle_ ensued - and both mechs had gotten clipped here and there, Prowl even was shot in the shoulder - but when Starscream _finally_ connected a hit for the first time during the battle - he'd knocked Prowl out of the battle, and in fact, into a boulder.

Starscream, being the Starscream we all know, walked toward him and kicked Prowl in the_ face_.

Now, _nobody_ in either faction had known that the second and third in command were_ bonded_.

And when Starscream's blaster shot connected with Prowl, and his foot connected with Prowl's face, Jazz felt it too.

In fact, he saw it, Starscream kicking a mech when he was down.

_His_ mech, in fact.

Jazz, having _none of it_, immediately started firing at the _blasted_ Decepticon SIC.

Not just firing, but he ran straight towards him and tackled him to the ground, _beating_ that '_pretty_' face of his in.

Jazz alone had managed to knock Starscream out in the first hit, and Thundercracker had flown over to save his trine leader.

The enraged bondmate had fired at Thundercracker, hitting him in the belly of his alt mode - sending him into a nose dive towards the ground.

Megatron was laughing at Optimus's 'futile attempts to stop him', when he noticed Jazz had taken out two of his Decepticon seekers, and was focusing on the third.

Optimus had looked over from where he had been fighting Megatron, wondering what Megatron was staring at.

When Skywarp had fallen to the ground as well, half the mechs on the field were watching him.

Jazz _charged_ towards Megatron, screaming something almost incoherent about how he started the war, and Prowl wouldn't be injured right now if it weren't for him, and had actually managed to_ tackle_ the incredibly large mech to the _ground_, and was pounding his clenched fist at Megatron's chest, denting the metal and heading straight for the Decepticon leader's spark.

Megatron was slightly shocked, but mostly amused, and had thrown Jazz off, shot him and stood up.

What really surprised him was that Jazz stood back up, and began firing at him at point-blank range.

Now all the mechs on the field had stopped to see _what in the slag _was going _on_, and were staring at the Autobot third in command in amazement.

The Autobot TIC was _missing his left arm_ from the fusion cannon blast Megatron had thrown at him - and it didn't faze him _at all_.

After Megatron had taken a nasty shot to the shoulder, he called in the retreat.

Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide all had to hold Jazz still as Jazz desperately thrashed against them, trying to go after the retreating Decepticons.

Ratchet had come over and stuck a sedative in Jazz, of which didn't faze him for a few kliks, until it fully kicked in and had knocked the third in command out cold.

-------------------

Jazz woke up feeling _slagging tired_, and tried to sit up, wincing at the shooting pain in his left arm.

He also noticed that he was strapped to one of the medical bay berths.

"What'n the slag...?"

Jazz's processor seemed to spin, from what, he couldn't really tell. He thought long and hard about the last few joors, and only when Prowl came into sight did he remember.

"PROWL! Are you alright Prowler!?"

"Yes Jazz. Are you?"

"Ah think...what happened out there, Prowl?"

"I was shot by Starscream, and that's all I remember, besides feeling the incredible rage from you filtering through the bond. Optimus had updated me on everything - you went berserk, took down the Seeker trine, and took on Megatron."

"Ah did?"

Ratchet chimed in, holding a wrench above Jazz's helm threateningly.

"YES! AND you managed to get your _arm torn off_ in the process! I had to rebuild and _entirely new arm _thanks to you and your_ fit_! Do you know how _long_ that took me!?"

"Ratch, I'm sorry."

Ratchet growled and clanked Jazz on his already aching helm, and walked off.

Jazz winced, not being able to rub his helm from the pain due to being strapped down. "How's everybody else, Prowler?"

"Everyone else is fine. You took on worse injuries than _Sunstreaker_, Jazz."

"N'wonder Ratch is so _slagged off_. Not that he ain't _always_ slagged off."

"I HEARD THAT!" Ratchet yelled from the other side of the room and threw a wrench in Jazz and Prowl's direction, hitting Jazz directly in the audio.

"Ow! _Slaggit_ Ratch..."

Prowl chuckled and rubbed Jazz's helm soothingly, giving him the mech equivalent of a massage.

"Mm, Prooowl...Too bad Ratch'll do more th'n jus' throw a _wrench_ if we interfaced here..."

"That and you're _tied down_. Besides, that's against--"

"I _know_! It's against regulation, blah blah _blah_. Didn't stop us from interfacin' in the_ wash ra_--"

Prowl snapped his hand over Jazz's mouth, hushing him when Prime gave the two a look.

The Autobot SIC gave Jazz a death glare and released his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was inspired by the song "Shotgun" by "The Outline".

"If I was a robot would you love me anymooore? If I wore a mask, would you knoooow?"

xD

Ironic.

Anyway, I know it's lame, stupid, unbelievable, etc.

But it was a quickie and I wrote it just fer fun.

So shh.

Reviews appreciated!~

( ProwlxJazz is the best couple _ever_. )

And always remember -

BA BAH BAH BAH BAH DA DA DA

BAH BAH DA DA DAH

BAH BAH DAH DAH DAH.

~ Zonadow Scarwinds


End file.
